


A Moment

by JessicaMDawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Merlin is a good advisor, Worried Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Arthur has been ignoring his Royal Advisor, Merlin, for some time now. Merlin needs a moment alone with him to sort things out. Merlin/Arthur, established relationship. Future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

Arthur was bent over his maps, drawing lines and planning routes, when Merlin entered the tent. The warlock was not happy.

"Arthur!" he shouted. "What on _Earth_ are you thinking?"

Without looking up, Arthur answered. "I'm thinking we need to go around the mountains. It'll increase the length of the trip, but the mountain passes are too dangerous this time of year."

Merlin glowered. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," he accused. "A blizzard is coming. I told you that. But for _some reason_ , you are ignoring every bit of council I'm giving and going on this extended hunting trip anyway. Why did you make me your Royal Advisor if you're not going to listen to me?"

"I listen to you," Arthur argued, again keeping his attention on the maps on the table before him.

"Not in the last two weeks, you haven't," Merlin grumbled. "In fact, you've been avoiding me. I had to force my way onto this moronic trip."

Arthur couldn't keep the slight smile off his face. "Yes. I do remember ordering you to keep an eye on the kingdom while I was away."

"I'd be watching it forever, Arthur," Merlin deadpanned. "If you continue, and this blizzard catches you and your knights outside with nothing more than these flimsy tents…you'll never make it back to Camelot." Arthur didn't respond and Merlin frowned. "Arthur." He grumbled and stepped further into the tent, grabbing Arthur's left shoulder and spinning him around. "Arthur!"

And suddenly Merlin found himself pinned against the central pole of the tent, Arthur's lips pressed hot and firm against his own, Arthur's body securely pressed all along Merlin's. Merlin felt Arthur's tongue slip out and nudge against Merlin's lips. He gasped and Arthur's tongue darted inside his mouth. Merlin gave in and they kissed like their lives were ending, like there was no tomorrow. It was burning fire and soothing water and lifting air and grounding earth all rolled into one passionate moment where it was just Arthur and just Merlin and there was no world outside of the pounding of their own hearts.

Arthur pulled away only when his chest was heaving and his lungs were burning from the need for air. Merlin looked stunned and flustered against the pole. Arthur hardened his gaze and stepped away. "That's why I've been avoiding you."

Merlin blinked, his vision clearing, and frowned. "I don't understand. We used to do that all the time."

Arthur groaned and ran his hands through his hair, mussing his golden locks and not caring. "Merlin, I'm a _king._ Kings marry queens and queens have heirs and heirs take over kingdoms when kings die!" He gave Merlin an almost pleading look. "But I'm so completely yours that I can't even imagine taking another lover, even just to have an heir. I need to get away from you. This has to stop." He sighed. "Or else I'll never have anyone to pass my kingdom on to in the case of my death, and if that happens…the kingdom will be torn apart by wars again. I can't let that happen."

Merlin smiled. Was that all? "You know, there is another way," he offered. Arthur gave him a curious look. "You can name practically anyone of your court as your successor and, in the event of your death, they become the next ruler, and their family after that." He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You don't have to worry so much."

Arthur's eyes searched Merlin's reassuring gaze. At length, he let out a sigh that sounded like the weight of the world and leaned forward, again kissing Merlin as if he were life itself. He pulled back with a smile. "What would I do without you, Merlin?" he breathed out.

Merlin smirked. "You'd go completely mad." He winked. "Now can we go home, please? Before the storm hits and we all die?"

Arthur nodded. "Alright." He pulled back and moved to roll up his map, but stopped. "Hold on. Why's it so quiet?"

"Uh," Merlin let out even as Arthur made his way to the flap of the tent.

Arthur stopped and stared. Merlin joined him a moment later, looking guilty. Arthur sighed and motioned to the scene before them with incredulity. "Really, Merlin?" he asked.

Every knight he'd brought with him, and the fire and animals and pretty much everything within sight, was frozen still. Well, if he stared long enough, Arthur saw that they were moving…just very slowly.

Merlin shrugged. "I needed a moment with you."


End file.
